


The Joys of Almond Milk

by silver_wolf1249



Series: Merlin Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Lactose Intolerent, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Merlin is a Barista, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon has lived his entire life with his father telling him "Pendragons don't have weaknesses." despite the fact that he's lactose intolerant. So, one day he goes to this cafe, hoping for coffee with almond milk, which they unfortunately don't have. But the barista known as Merlin caught his eye, and despite the fact they did not have almond milk, Arthur decided he would go there every day to get coffee and chat with the barista, if nothing more than to complain why they still didn't have almond milk. One day, Merlin does, and things...get interesting.(Seriously, this is the best I could explain it.)Anyway, this is based on a cute Tumblr post I saw, but I can no longer remember who wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> So...hope you enjoy and please don't blame me on the coffee, I don't go to Starbucks or whatever to get coffee or drink it at all, so I still don't understand coffee terms. Please comment below! I accept criticisms.

Arthur walked into the cafe, grumpy that he had to wake up much earlier than normal because his father decided that he was too lenient on him and upped his workload, _again_. He had already worked late into the night, so waking up even earlier was not appealing to the young Pendragon. Arthur had never stepped into this cafe before, and only noticed it because of his deep need of caffeine, and that it happened to be near his father’s building. He was in a very bad mood, so it was no surprise that when he finally managed to walk over to the barista without falling face first from exhaustion, the first words he said obviously wasn’t pleasant greetings like he usually did with the other baristas he met, not that he met many of them. He mostly stuck to this one cafe that was near his house that oh so thankfully had almond milk. “You.” he muttered, trying to sound coherent and barely managing, “One large coffee, no sugar, and almond milk.”

Arthur really hated the fact that he was lactose intolerant, since “Pendragons don’t have weaknesses” as his father would say. It was also ridiculously hard to find places with almond milk, which tasted much better than that lactose free stuff most cafes had. He could only hope this cafe had it. “Sorry,” the barista replied, “but we don’t have almond milk, only lactose free.”

Arthur groaned as he dropped his face into his hands, he should have known. He wasn’t angry at the barista though, it wasn’t his fault. And he sounded genuinely sorry too. “It’s fine then,” he grumbled, still a bit annoyed,”then same order, but with that lacto free stuff.”

“I really am sorry about this.” the barista said, as he started making the coffee.

“It’s fine, really.” Arthur replied sincerely,”I should be the one apologizing. I come in like some dead person and demand you to give me something that I know for a fact most cafes don’t have.”

“Rough night?”the barista asked, as he added the lactose free milk.

“Spent hours looking over and completing all of the documents my dad gave me.”Arthur said, as he looked up for a bit.

“Huh, well here’s your coffee.”the barista said, handing over the coffee.

“Finally!” Arthur exclaimed, quickly grabbing the coffee and almost about to gulp it down when he remembered it was still steaming hot.

“Careful there,” the barista said, holding his hands up, “don’t want to burn your tongue now do you?”

So Arthur blew on his coffee for a bit, before taking a tentative sip. It was quite good, he thought, even though it would have tasted better with almond milk. As the caffeine finally worked its magic, he observed the barista that had been quite considerate considering how Arthur had acted when he first came in. He was, well, cute, in Arthur’s opinion. Beautiful, big blue eyes that could stare at your soul, A small mouth and a thin nose. His face was clean shaven and his hair dark brown and slightly messy. He had big ears, but instead of being annoyed by this feature, Arthur thought it just made the barista even cuter. He wondered what would happen if he turned on the charm and gave the barista his...nope. _Not going there Arthur. You just met him ten minutes ago and you don’t even know his name! Not to mention you look awful and extremely sleep deprived right now. And he’s probably not even gay or bisexual either._

Yes, the so-called “straightest thing since lines” (literally, people in his office actually called him that once) was in fact bisexual. The only other people that knew were his sister Morgana, and some of his closest friends. Not even his father knew. Besides, while males have caught his eye before, they never really seemed like someone he would date. However, this barista was almost all of the qualities Arthur wanted in a person to date, he was forgiving, patient, kind, considerate. On the plus side he was, well, he was easy one the eyes. His father would probably be furious if they started dating, Arthur mused, he’d get a huge lecture and then his father would probably try to break them up. But as Arthur stared at the barista’s back, going a bit lower than necessary, he wondered _Could we be something more?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me how you think!


End file.
